


This Place Gives Me The Creeps!

by taniaterror



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, beware of dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a job at a Halloween store. He invites Ian over when he's scheduled to close up. Unfortunately, Mickey becomes scared of the darkened Halloween store, but he's not about to admit that to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place Gives Me The Creeps!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with these two at a Halloween store before October is almost gone.

Mickey acquired a job at a Halloween store this fall season. It was the first legit job he had since working at the Kash N Grab. He figured he ought to at least try to stay on the straight and narrow somewhat now that his son was getting older. He was two years old now and when he was first born, Mickey understandably wanted nothing to do with him when one considered the circumstances of his conception. Mickey didn't really think about that anymore though, not that he wanted to. And it didn't take long for little Yev to worm his way into his father's heart, much like a particular redhead that just walked into the store with Yev in tow.

"Hey you," the redhead said in a flirtatious tone with that smug grin he wore so often.

"Gallagher," Mickey greeted his partner in a similar playful manner the two had become quite accustomed to. Mickey wondered when he stopped thinking of Ian as a boyfriend and more of a partner. The term _boyfriend_ felt too juvenile and casual these days. He would never tell Ian this though.

"Daddy!" Yev interrupted his father's thoughts as he ran up to him behind one of the two cash registers.

"Hey kid," Mickey said, picking up his son to sit him down on the counter when Yev reached up with both hands. "So, what you and the kid doing here, Firecrotch?" he asked, turning to Ian.

Ian smiled, certain Mickey would never stop calling him that. He didn't mind. "Needed some more face paint," he answered.

"What, again?" asked Mickey. "Mandy just got him some last week."

"Ran out," Ian said plainly.

Mandy had bought face paint for Yev the first week of October, and every week since then. He was kind of obsessed with it. Yev enjoyed having his aunt transform him into various creatures and monsters. Not that the paint stayed on his face for long, he was only two after all and two year olds are hard to keep clean. Mandy was fine with it, she treasured her time with her nephew, doting on him as much as possible like a proper aunt should.

However, Svetlana would be up the wall when he'd get dropped off with paint all over his clothes, cursing in Russian. She and Nika had their own apartment now; and Ian, Mickey and Mandy were able to get a small house a bit further up north courtesy of the last big drug run Mickey and his brothers recently went on. Not quite free of the south side but as far as they could reach from the house of horrors they once lived in. Yev mostly stayed with Mickey but he did spend some nights with his mom.

"Also," Ian began coolly, "I just wanted to see you."

While Mickey believed that to be true, he knew the redhead's mischievous tone said something entirely different. "I'm closing up tonight at nine. Meet me here," he said in a hushed voice as a woman approached his register to check out.

"You got it," Ian answered, winking at Mickey. "Come on, Yev," he called to the toddler so they could find the face paint.

Mickey took his son down from the counter who ran happily towards Ian as Mickey turned his attention to the customer.

Ian returned shortly, carrying Yev in one arm who was holding the paint.

"Tell your aunt Mandy to quit spoiling you so much, huh kid," Mickey addressed his son, handing back the paint.

"Ok!" Yev replied.

"He's not gonna say shit is he?" Mickey asked Ian.

"He's two, what do you think?" Ian asked rhetorically. Both men chuckled at each other.

Ian lingered in front of the register for a moment.

"What?" Mickey questioned.

The redhead only tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Mickey sighed. "Get over here, Firecrotch," he said, puling Ian into a kiss as he was still holding Yev.

Of course, this was the moment Mickey's boss decided to walk by. She cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear. "Mr. Milkovich," she began as the two separated, "I have no problem with your sexual orientation but as a courtesy to the customers we don't allow public displays of affection here."

Mickey's face reddened immediately, mimicking the color of Ian's hair who was simply grinning ear to ear.

"Uh, yea, sorry," Mickey said, thankful he didn't have to worry about being fired. Working at a Halloween store was of course temporary but it was at least a step in the right direction. He had to do what was best for his son. There was a time Mickey was sure being so open with Ian would grant him certain death, literally.

The manager walked away, satisfied.

Still smiling, Ian turned back to Mickey. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…" Mickey replied sheepishly.

"Bye, Daddy!" Yev said, waving as he left with Ian.

"Bye, Yev," he called out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey was left completely alone in the store and he just finished turning out all the lights. He glanced around eyeing all the different decorations and animatronics. Mickey furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin apprehensively. This place sure felt different cloaked in darkness. He wasn't scared though, no way. Milkovich's are not scared of Halloween stores. Mickey shrugged and headed to the front of the store to wait for Ian.

And as if he was an apparition, Ian appeared right in front of Mickey.

"Christ!" Mickey cursed loudly, almost bumping into the redhead. "What the fuck, Gallagher?! After all this time, you still don't have enough sense not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Fuck, sorry Mickey," Ian apologized, surprised he upset Mickey so much.

"I didn't even hear you come in," Mickey noted.

"I'm… light on my feet?" Ian offered as an excuse.

Mickey stayed silent and looked around the store again.

"Are you… scared?" Ian asked carefully.

"No!" the brunette cried defensively.

"We can go somewhere else," the taller man suggested.

"I said I'm fine!" Mickey practically barked. "We doing this or not?" he asked, though he didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Ian by the wrist and lead him to the storage room.

"Just like old times, huh," Ian commented, remembering their encounters at the Kash N Grab.

"Shut up," Mickey replied, pushing him up against a wall and kissing Ian roughly.

Ian parted his lips immediately, darting his tongue into Mickey's mouth. They kissed hungrily for several minutes before Mickey moved down to suck on Ian's neck.

"You don't think this is a little macabre?" Ian asked between gasps. "Fucking in a Halloween store."

"We're in the storage room, it's fine" Mickey replied. He answered honestly this time, he did feel more at ease hidden in the room.

"Alright," Ian said as he aggressively turned Mickey so that he was the one with his back to the wall. Ian shoved a hand into Mickey's pants and palmed his growing erection while biting gently at his earlobe.

"Fuck…" Mickey gasped with desperation building inside him.

Ian removed his hand and dropped to his knees, quickly removing Mickey's pants and boxers. He slowly licked the underside of Mickey's shaft from base to tip before engulfing him. Mickey shuddered as Ian began to deep throat him relentlessly. With eyes closed and his head thrown back, Mickey gripped Ian's hair as if his life depended on it. Ian stopped sucking on Mickey for a moment to coat his index and middle fingers in saliva. He returned to his previous task as he slid both fingers into Mickey at once, pleased they were so eagerly welcomed. Mickey groaned as Ian's fingers thrust in and out, in and out.

If Ian didn't stop soon, Mickey was going to come before Ian even got undressed. He dragged Ian to his feet by the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head but didn't remove it completely. Mickey pushed Ian towards some shelves behind him and worked to unzip Ian's jeans as he left a trail of kisses on Ian's torso. He stopped at the redhead's hips to plant a hickey. Ian bit his bottom lip at the mix of pleasure and pain. Pleased with his handiwork, Mickey moved to lick the precum that began dripping down Ian's dick. Ian sighed with satisfaction as Mickey finally took him into his mouth completely.

"Oh, fuck… Mickey," Ian could hardly contain the euphoria he felt when Mickey's lips were around his cock. He tugged Mickey's shirt over his head and discard it somewhere across the room. Ian pulled Mickey up by his chin and kissed him gently. He turned the brunette around so Mickey was facing the shelves.

Mickey's heart was pounding so hard, he knew what came next. Again, Ian licked his fingers to prepare Mickey but as they were about to enter Mickey interrupted. "I'm good, just get on with it," he reassured.

Ian wasn't going to argue. He spat in his hand and slicked himself up. Ian rested his forehead on the back of Mickey's neck as he lined himself up to enter Mickey and bit down on the brunette's shoulder when he did.

Mickey gasped and stared ahead wide-eyed. That's when he noticed what was on the shelves. "What the fuck?" he whispered as Ian began thrusting behind him.

"Huh, what?" Ian asked confused but didn't stop moving.

"Uh," Mickey gulped, "nothing."

The shelves were lined with boxes containing Chucky dolls. Mickey didn't know what to concentrate on - the ecstasy that is having Ian Gallagher inside him or the grotesque doll with stitches on his face staring Mickey dead in the eye. He tried to keep his eyes shut but that seemed to make things worse. All the while, Ian kept pounding away completely oblivious to Mickey's plight.

Mickey's mind began to race, thinking back to all the monstrous electronic toys just beyond the door of the storage room. He glanced over at the door, paranoia growing steadily. "Oh, fuck," Mickey cursed.

Ian of course assumed Mickey's swearing was due to being pummeled by the redhead and proceeded to thrust deeper. Mickey almost yelped as Ian hit his prostate over and over again. It helped distract him from his morbid thoughts but Ian was thrusting so hard the shelves began to shake until one of the boxes was knocked off.

"HI, I'M CHUCKY! WANNA PLAY?" the doll asked in a harsh and frightening voice as it fell out of the box.

"Ok, fuck this!" Mickey yelled, forcefully pushing Ian off. He shoved his pants back on, grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the room.

Ian was laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of it all. "Aw, c'mon, Mick! I was _so_ close!"

"This place gives me the fucking creeps!" he yelled back. "I'll wait outside the store, find some other way to get off!"

"You wanna do the honors?" Ian asked the doll. He laughed again and retrieved his clothes before joining Mickey. "You ok?" he asked.

"Let's just get the fuck outta here. We can finish this when we get home," Mickey answered.

"You should've said something, Mick. I don't care where we fuck as long as you're comfortable," Ian said.

"Thank you very much," Mickey replied sarcastically. "Can we please go?"

"Really. I mean, you're my partner after all," Ian continued.

"Partner?" Mickey asked, remembering his thoughts earlier that day.

"Yeah, well, after all we've been through it seems a little childish to be calling you my _boyfriend_ ," Ian explained. "And it's not like we ever really dated, y'know."

Mickey eyed Ian carefully, smirking just enough for Ian to notice. "Whatever."

Ian smiled, he knew that was code for _I secretly but not so secretly feel the same way and I'm never going to admit it to you anyways_. He chuckled to himself and pulled Mickey in for a kiss.

Mickey wanted to resist but who was he kidding? There was no resisting Ian Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you but I hated dolls when I was a kid, especially after watching The Puppet Master at three years old! Chucky also used to freak me out. I still don’t trust dolls lol.
> 
> Come follow me at i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com :)


End file.
